In order to expand the data base available for computer-assisted medical decision-making in the HELP system, we propose to install terminals on the tables over the beds of four patient rooms. These will be mounted on a swivel for access by the patient, the nurse, or the doctor. Twenty internists will participate using programs developed to enter observations from physical examination, edit and modify patient-entered complaints, log progress of the patient, order x-rays, lab tests, and drugs. Nurses will log vital signs, medications, and procedures. Evaluation will be performed by measuring use of the system as compared to alternate means of accomplishing these tasks and attitudes of participating personnel. The utility of the data entered will be assessed by the frequency with which it is used to make decisions by the HELP system or the physician.